From France to the moon
by MaeveMain
Summary: (WARNING: REALLY SHIT) "We weren't meant to be fighting for our fucking lives here, just find out what was going on, and getting out of here before there was an issue. Richtofen had other plans, now we are fucked." - Cory writing a letter home during chapter 3 (Rated M for coarse language and heavy acts of violence) (IK I am shit at summarys)


**A/N: Hello everyone, I decided that I was going to do a single CoD:Z Fanfic. Before we start, I am not 100% updated with the storyline, and I haven't looked at a single decoded cipher, but, all the storyline I know of will be used at some point. (Usually if there is an OC involved, some storyline is fake for the purpose of the OC) Thats all I need to say. Follow me on twitter, link might be in my profile and at the end of all my fanfics.**

 **********************************OC CREATOR**********************************

 **Name: Cory ? (Last name WIP, will be updated)**

 **Age: During Origins-Rev:16, From Shi No-Moon: 36**

 **Nationality: British**

 **Weapons of Choice: W.W (duh), StG-44 (IK it is a geman engineered gun, but still), Colt**

 **Least favorite weapon: M14**

 **Favorite perks: Jugg, PHD, Cherry, DT2**

 **Likes: Dempsey, Nikolai**

 **Dislikes: Takeo (richtofen during rev-moon)**

 **Don't mind: Richtofen (Origins to GK)**

 **Rank: Pvt.**

 ************************************Chapter 1***********************************

 ***Corys P.O.V***

I had been sent here by the navy to dig around to find out more about element 115, an element found by germany during an excavation in this site. Apparently a bunch of living dead had came with element 115 and took out the whole squad of miners. As far as I am concerned, the germans done a good job at stopping the- Never mind. I pull my newly-aqquired **STG-44** off my back and leave a few bullet holes in the 3 zombies that I came across. I saw some kind of mound in the distance, and remember what I was told: "Reports show that the 'things' are at this mound in higher numbers, avoid it at all costs!"

As I go to my left I hear a Machine gun firing, and decide not to go that way.

 ***Dempseys P.O.V, Continued from Corys P.O.V***

They werren't lying. These fuckers are everywhere, and no matter what keep coming at me. I hear my **MG08/15** click and abandon it on the floor, before knocking a zombie into a pipe, causing the pipe to steam. I hear another few bursts of someone else firing, and decide to pull out my **Remington New Model Army,** Shooting a zombie in the head and stabbing another. I pick up a spare **mauser C96** on the ground, with a few clips, before shooting the rest of the zombies.

 ***Nikolais P.O.V, From trailer***

Ah fuck. There are so many undead soldiers here, and I am almost out of **Olympia** ammo, so I shoot the two infront of me, for the motherland, and use my **Axe** to take out another two, before using the last of my side arm ammo.

 ***Takeos P.O.V, form trailer***

These soldiers have no honor! They will not live past today, as I shoot and slice my way through them, before going through a smoked door, and coming across 3 other soldiers, who were aiming their guns at each other, as was I, and my hand was on my **katana** , ready at any point to slice them.

 ***Richtofens P.O.V, from trailer***

I vas unfortunately, opening my dear friends head, vis name vas Dr Maxis, he and I had been vorking on element 115 during the... incident. Ve had secluded ourselves vith weaponary but one day, maxis... got sick. He vas exposed to element 115 for too long. ve asked me to remove his brain, so I did, and now, there are 3 soldiers here, face to face, before turning before me. I look at my hands, covered in blood. Vone of our robots looked through a crack in ze ceiling, saw the 3 soldiers, and was going to stomp, so we ran, resulting in an **STG-44** and a **revolver(Demseys RNMA)** being lost.I handed out some spare **Mauser C96** 's, as well as 5 Magazines.

 **A/N: Sorry its so short guys, I promise the next one will be longer. Anyways, this is Acid Inferno, I will see you all later!**

 **Twitter:** **spicymemezz2**

 **Youtube: In development at the current moment, will be announced here late august.**


End file.
